1914 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Akio)
The 1914 Atlantic Hurricane Season was the most active Atlantic Hurricane Season in history, with 100 named storms. Season Timeline ImageSize = width:725 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2018 till:01/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/01/2018 till:07/01/2018 color:TS text:One from:12/01/2018 till:16/01/2018 color:TS text:Two from:15/01/2018 till:19/01/2018 color:C1 text:Three from:23/01/2018 till:29/01/2018 color:C3 text:Four from:29/01/2018 till:31/01/2018 color:TS text:Five from:05/02/2018 till:11/02/2018 color:C4 text:Six bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January from:01/02/2018 till:01/03/2018 text:February from:01/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December Storms Tropical Storm One An unusual late December tropical wave left the coast of Africa on December 30 and spawned the first tropical depression of the 1914 season on January 2, making 1914 have the earliest start to a season, a record that has now stood for over 100 years in the Atlantic. One intensified into a Tropical Storm early on January 4 and continued to traverse over the Open Atlantic, peaking at 60 mph the next day. One then slowly began to weaken, and the system curved to the northeast while weakening to a Tropical Depression. One fully dissipated on January 7 in the open Atlantic, far away from land. Tropical Storm Two A large frontal system spawned a low pressure system in the Gulf of Mexico on January 10, which would strengthen into the second depression of the season on January 12. Two made an unusual path, first moving towards the Northwest before stalling for a day or so. Two then curved back towards the southeast and eventually the northeast, aiming for the Florida Panhandle. During this time Two finally strengthened to a Tropical Storm, peaking with winds of just 40 mph before it's landfall just west of Pensacola, Florida. Two would then weaken and dissipate early on the day of January 16 while over Georgia. Hurricane Three The same large frontal system that spawned Tropical Storm Two spawned an area of low pressure off the coast of Georgia on January 14, and it soon developed into the third depression of the season the next day. Three further intensified into a Tropical storm and began an unusual Northwest movement, away from the frontal system. At 05:00 EDT on January 17, Three became the first hurricane of the season. At 11:00, Three peaked with winds of 75 mph and a pressure of 986 millibars, overtaking Tropical Storm One as the strongest storm of the season thus far. At 12:00 EDT, Three made landfall in Sapelo Island, Georgia, becoming the first storm to make landfall in Georgia since Hurricane Six of 1893. Three then weakened back to a Tropical Storm and turned eastwards, emerging off the coast of North Carolina late on January 18 as a Tropical Depression. Three would quickly attain tropical storm intensity at 11:00 on January 19, however Three would lose Tropical Storm intensity six hours later. Three dissipated late on January 19 heading eastwards into the open Atlantic ocean. Hurricane Four Tropical Storm Five Hurricane Six Tropical Storm Seven Season Summary Category:Akio Category:Storms By Akio Category:Seasons By Akio Category:Past Storms Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Seasons that are taking a lot (maybe too much) effort